levianfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Levian Cinema Festival
Il Levian Cinema Festival si tiene ogni anno dal 1969 nel mese di Gennaio a Saint'Augustine. Durante il festival vengono presentati i film che usciranno nell'anno venturo e viene premiato il miglior film nazionale (che può coincidere con l'internazionale), il miglior film internazionale e la miglior colonna sonora (solo dal 1990). Dal 2013 è stato riformato con l'aggiunta dei premi tecnici, a sceneggiatura, cast e regia a livello nazionale. Prima generazione 1969 *Miglior film nazionale: Dreaming grasses di Herbert Joahnson *Miglior film internazionale: 2001:Odissea nello Spazio di Stanley Kubrik 1970 *Miglior film nazionale: Immediate Redemption di Omar Yores *Miglior film internazionale: Un uomo da marciapiede di John Shlesinger 1971 *Miglior film nazionale: Here di Herbert Joahnson *Miglior film internazionale: Here di Herbert Joahnson 1972 *Miglior film nazionale: Storms of the North di Herbert Joahnson *Miglior film internazionale: Arancia meccanica di Stanley Kubrik 1973 *Miglior film nazionale: Knowing Mary di Isabel Marsal *Miglior film internazionale: Il padrino di Francis Ford Coppola 1974 *Miglior film nazionale: What I Think of you di Herbert Joahnson *Miglior film internazionale: L'esorcista di William Friedkin 1977 *Miglior film nazionale: Alan Freud di Mark Josh *Miglior film internazionale: Taxi Driver di Martin Scorsese 1978 *Miglior film nazionale: premio alla carriera ad Herbert Joahnson *Miglior film internazionale: Guerre Stellari di George Lucas 1979 *Miglior film nazionale: Dove gli alberi crescono meglio di Jennifer Gaison *Miglior film internazionale: Superman di Richard Donner 1980 *Miglior film nazionale: Sabyra Fades di Ehon Aris *Miglior film internazionale: Sabyra Fades di Ehon Aris 1981 *Miglior film nazionale: Grewing Bells di Kate Narrow *Miglior film internazionale: The Elephant Man di David Lynch 1982 *Miglior film nazionale: The Indipendence Glory di Lhan Smark *Miglior film internazionale: The Indipendence Glory di Lhan Smark 1983 *Miglior film nazionale: Shoked Hearts di Roland Landor *Miglior film internazionale: E.T. L'extraterrestre di Steven Spielberg 1984 *Miglior film nazionale: War on Levian di Kate Narrow *Miglior film internazionale: War on Levian di Kate Narrow 1985 *Miglior film nazionale: Io con l'accento di Roland Landor *Miglior film internazionale: Amadeus di Milos Forman 1986 *Miglior film nazionale: Il grande scuotimento di Martin Blinded *Miglior film internazionale: Il grande scuotimento di Martin Blinded 1987 *Miglior film nazionale: The President and the Court di Harry Balderakt *Miglior film internazionale: Mission di Roland Joffé 1988 *Miglior film nazionale: Cresci bene di Roland Landor *Miglior film internazionale: L'ultimo imperatore di Bernardo Bertolucci 1989 *Miglior film nazionale: premio alla carriera a Roland Landor *Miglior film internazionale: Rain Man di Barry Levinson Seconda generazione 1990 *Miglior film nazionale: Catherine Huge di Martin Blinded *Miglior film internazionale: L'attimo fuggente di Peter Weir *Miglior colonna sonora: Indiana Jones e l'ultima crociata di John Williams 1991 *Miglior film nazionale: Living Starts di Eric Brond *Miglior film internazionale: Ghost di Jerry Zucker *Miglior colonna sonora: Balla coi lupi di John Barry 1992 *Miglior film nazionale: Il giorno seguente di Leviano Nefis *Miglior film internazionale: Il giorno seguente di Leviano Nefis *Miglior colonna sonora: La Bella e la Bestia di Alan Menken 1993 *Miglior film nazionale: Alba sul nord di Josh Fosteros *Miglior film internazionale: Aladdin di Ron Clements *Miglior colonna sonora: Aladdin di Alan Menken 1994 *Miglior film nazionale: Concerning you di Eric Brond *Miglior film internazionale: Shindler's List di Steven Spielberg *Miglior colonna sonora: Shindler's List di John Williams 1995 *Miglior film nazionale: Il fagotto di Rim di Bud Lexo *Miglior film internazionale: Le ali della libertà di Frank Darabont *Miglior colonna sonora: Il Re Leone di Hans Zimmer 1996 *Miglior film nazionale: Walking Around di Michael Nine *Miglior film internazionale: Braveheart di Mel Gibson *Miglior colonna sonora: Braveheart di James Horner 1997 *Miglior film nazionale: A Star is risen di Michael Nine *Miglior film internazionale: Indipendence Day di Roland Emmerich *Miglior colonna sonora: Il Paziente Inglese di Gabriel Yared 1998 *Miglior film nazionale: Fall Down di Gabriel Catasy *Miglior film internazionale: Titanic di James Cameron *Miglior colonna sonora: Titanic di James Horner 1999 *Miglior film nazionale: We are almost there di Bud Lexo *Miglior film internazionale: Salvate il soldato Ryan di Steven Spielberg *Miglior colonna sonora: La Sottile Linea Rossa di Hans Zimmer 2000 *Miglior film nazionale: We are there di Bud Lexo *Miglior film internazionale: Il Miglio Verde di Frank Darabont *Miglior colonna sonora: Una Storia Vera di Angelo Badalamenti (Premio Speciale) 2001 *Miglior film nazionale: Impact Now di Gabriel Catasy *Miglior film internazionale: Il Gladiatore di Ridley Scott *Miglior colonna sonora: Il Gladiatore di Hans Zimmer 2002 *Miglior film nazionale: Saint'Augustine Mafia di Mark Oredast *Miglior film internazionale: Il Signore degli Anelli - La Compagnia dell'Anello di Peter Jackson *Miglior colonna sonora: Il Signore degli Anelli - La Compagnia dell'Anello di Howard Shore 2003 *Miglior film nazionale: Living Levian di Joahn O'Connor *Miglior film internazionale: Il Signore degli Anelli - Le Due Torri di Peter Jackson *Miglior colonna sonora: Il Signore degli Anelli - Le Due Torri di Howard Shore 2004 *Miglior film nazionale: Il Signore degli Anelli - Il Ritorno del Re, premio al merito *Miglior film internazionale: Il Signore degli Anelli - Il Ritorno del Re di Peter Jackson *Miglior colonna sonora: Il Signore degli Anelli - Il Ritorno del Re di Howard Shore (Premio Speciale) 2005 *Miglior film nazionale: Smarter than you di Eric Brond *Miglior film internazionale: The Day After Tomorrow di Roland Emmerich *Miglior colonna sonora: The Day After Tomorrow di Harald Kloser 2006 *Miglior film nazionale: Eighteenth of June di Simon Ubera *Miglior film internazionale: The Island di Michael Bay *Miglior colonna sonora: The Island di Steve Jablonski 2007 *Miglior film nazionale: The End of Island di Gabriel Catasy *Miglior film internazionale: Lettere da Iwo Jima di Clint Eastwood *Miglior colonna sonora: Transformers di Steve Jablonski 2008 *Miglior film nazionale: Easter Surprise di Hallison Aris *Miglior film internazionale: Il Petroliere di Paul T. Anderson *Miglior colonna sonora: Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo di Hans Zimmer (Premio Speciale) 2009 *Miglior film nazionale: Sasha Miller di Afeth Riboni *Miglior film internazionale: WALL-E di Andrew Stanton *Miglior colonna sonora: The Millionaire di A.R. Rahman 2010 *Miglior film nazionale: Zainiker di Limor Easter *Miglior film internazionale: The Hurt Locker di Kathryn Bigelow *Miglior colonna sonora: Avatar di James Horner 2011 *Miglior film nazionale: Civilization di Hallison Aris *Miglior film internazionale: Inception di Christopher Nolan *Miglior colonna sonora: Inception di Hans Zimmer (Premio Speciale) 2012 *Miglior film nazionale: Sun Age di Michael Times *Miglior film internazionale: The Tree of Life di Terrence Malick *Miglior colonna sonora: Hugo Cabret di Howard Shore 2013 *Miglior film nazionale: The Crack's Year di Michael Times *Miglior film internazionale: Lo Hobbit - Un Viaggio Inaspettato di Peter Jackson *Miglior colonna sonora: Lo Hobbit - Un Viaggio Inaspettato di Howard Shore Terza Generazione 2013 24 Dicembre 2013 *Miglior film nazionale: Tredici di Michael Times *Miglior film internazionale: Gravity di Alfonso Cuaròn *Miglior colonna sonora internazionale: Lo Hobbit - La Desolazione di Smaug di Howard Shore *Miglior regia: Tredici di Michael Times *Miglior attore: Henry Tuborg in Stanaway *Miglior attrice: Katerine Banderas in Tutto quello che do *Miglior cast: Tredici *Miglior sceneggiatura: Tredici *Migliori effetti speciali: La Grande Cortina - Le Grotte di Hortelion *Migliore fotografia: La Grande Cortina - Le Grotte di Hortelion *Migliore colonna sonora: La Grande Cortina - Le Grotte di Hortelion di Adolf Jaboken *Miglior montaggio: Tutto quello che do *Miglior sonoro: La Grande Cortina - Le Grotte di Hortelion 2014 24 Dicembre 2014 *Miglior film nazionale: La Grande Cortina - Il Nuovo Male di Lahn Users *Miglior film internazionale: Interstellar *Miglior colonna sonora internazionale: Interstellar di Hans Zimmer *Miglior regia: The Age of Gold di Michael Times *Miglior attore: Terence Guardiano in The Age of Gold *Miglior attrice: Amelia Kandinskj in Smarter than You 2 *Miglior cast: La via delle città sopra *Miglior sceneggiatura: La Grande Cortina - Il Nuovo Male *Migliori effetti speciali: Kastination *Migliore fotografia: La Grande Cortina - Il Nuovo Male *Migliore colonna sonora: La Grande Cortina - Il Nuovo Male di Adolf Jaboken *Miglior montaggio: Un altro giorno a ovest *Miglior sonoro: La Grande Cortina - Il Nuovo Male